


Embracing Darkness

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Darker than Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: The thoughts that lingered in Marinette’s mind before Hawkmoth’s akumatization.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	Embracing Darkness

Just a normal girl

With a normal life

That’s what I thought I was for the longest time

Creation and Destruction

Magic and miracles

Love and butterflies

They all work in mysterious ways

But why must life be so cruel?

Why do bad things happen to good people?

It’s all so unfair

For so long, I’ve tried to be the better person 

For so long, I’ve tried to do the right thing

But I’m so tired

Tired of all the lies

I tried to forgive, but couldn’t forget

Why did it come to this?

I thought I was just a normal girl

I just wanted to live a normal life 

But I was wrong

It’s time to end this

All of it

Once and for all

Falling, falling

Free fall

No longer blinded by his light

I’ll embrace the darkness

And obtain true power

There’s no one left to save you

Lady Luck is no more

For I am Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even really considered poetry? XD


End file.
